


Going Above And Beyond

by FoxyPrincess



Series: Making Ends Meet [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira just wants to get off, Exploitation of A Minor, Illegal Activities, Just so happens Mishima needs the cash, M/M, One-sided pining, Prostitution, Rent Boy!Mishima, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPrincess/pseuds/FoxyPrincess
Summary: Akira has had a... frustrating shift at The Crossroads. What better way to unwind but to help a friend in need?





	Going Above And Beyond

Akira stood outside The Crossroads and breathed deeply. It had been a long and stressful shift, but oddly enough it had not been due to the overwhelming number of customers that flocked into the stuffy little bar that Friday night. Lala-chan was very good at helping him keep the patrons drunk and happy, so no matter how many poured in, he never felt abandoned.

No, the blame for his mounting frustration (and now mounting headache) fell on a particularly attractive young lady who had spent most of the night flashing her cleavage and running her cherry red nails down his arm as she ordered drink after drink. She had come in early in the evening and insisted he give her his full attention. Honestly, though, she hadn’t had to ask. Akira’s eyes were on her the minute he spotted her. It was her hair at first. It was a stark red and curled gently around her round face and petite shoulders. From there he couldn’t stop himself from noticing the low V-shape of her tawny dress and the way her perky breasts pressed softly together therein. Continuing their downward trail, his eyes scanned over the glossy belt wrapped snugly around her waist and the swell of her hips against the tight fabric of her dress. Her legs were long and toned, and he imagined briefly what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his bare torso.

The thought had been enough to get him embarrassingly hard, and he had stayed at least semi so the whole night. He was still overheated and uncomfortable from the whole experience, and he really didn’t want to explain his slightly disheveled state to Sojiro. He sighed again and began walking in no particular direction, wiping the sweat from beneath his bangs. The lights and sounds of Shinjuku filled his senses as he made his way through the crowds of inebriated passerby and overly-friendly men and women alike. That’s when another rather lewd thought occurred to him. Perhaps he could take advantage of his surroundings to rid himself of this tension that had settled low in his gut. His cheeks flushed slightly as he genuinely began piecing together a backstory that would make him seem older, and he realized how unlikely that plan was to work. He was clearly still a high school student, and there was no way anyone in their right mind would sleep with someone underage, no matter how much he offered to pay.

A shout pulled Akira from his debauched line of thought. He glanced in the direction the raised voice was coming from and spotted a familiar face being accosted by a stranger. On the other side of the street, Mishima Yuuki was standing at the mouth of an alleyway trying desperately to quiet the man in front of him. Akira couldn’t hear exactly what they were arguing about, but he was absolutely not leaving Mishima to deal with it alone. The boy had never been good at dealing with confrontations, so things would likely get out of hand if no one intervened.

Akira crossed the street and slowly approached from behind Mishima, making sure the other man could see him coming. That was when he began to understand the nature of the disagreement; he could scarcely believe his ears.

“There is no way that was worth four thousand! That was the shittiest head I’ve ever gotten in my life! I told you, I’d give you a thousand, and that’s it!” The man was practically on top of Mishima as he shouted.

“I can’t take just a thousand! I’ll never make rent with that! I told you what the price was and that I was inexperienced. You said it just made me more appealing! That’s your fault; not mine! Now, please stop shouting!”

Akira flushed. He would never have imagined in his wildest fantasy that the reason Mishima hung around Shinjuku this time of night was to solicit sex. Certainly, he had thought to ask him about it before, but he had figured it really wasn’t any of his business. After all, Mishima had never questioned him as to why he slummed it in a bar with some older woman practically every weekend.

“I swear to God, kid-“ the other man grabbed the front of Mishima’s sweater, and Akira figured this was as far as things needed to escalate.

“Hey, man. Take it easy. What’s the issue?” Akira finally piped up, taking the last few steps towards the two. Mishima slowly turned to face him, and immediately the blood drained from his face then rushed back with twice the force.

“A-Akira?! Wh-what are you-?” In the confusion, the man Mishima had been arguing with quickly released him and fled into the crowd. He cursed loudly and covered his face with his hands.

“Please… Just tell me you didn’t hear literally any of that, Kurusu,” he mumbled pitifuly.

Akira considered his options. He could say he only heard vague shouting and came to help, which would only be a partial lie. Option two would be saying that he heard and is willing to ignore it (or of course help get Mishima out of this mess if he wanted). However, after the night he had had, Akira was in the mood to be a little bold.

“I could cover what he didn’t pay, if you’d like.” Akira paused. “Of course, I’d need to know your service fees for that.”

The smaller boy froze. After a moment, he lowered his hands and eyed Akira skeptically. He smirked back coyly.

“I, um, ch-charged him four thousand yen.” Akira’s eyebrow rose slightly, urging him on. “F-for oral. Anything… more than that would’ve been at least seventy-five hundred.”

Akira was pretty sure his perceptiveness would eventually be the death of him. He just couldn’t help but to take advantage of the fact that Mishima couldn’t meet his eyes. He followed the rose-petal blush that had spread across his cheeks and nose as it crept its way down his jawline and neck towards the stretched out collar of his too-big sweater. While he would rather have seen all the other places that pinkness stretched to, Akira quickly found himself just as enraptured by the way Mishima’s sweater hung loosely from his shoulders. It practically swallowed him with the ends of the sleeves coming down enough to touch his knuckles and the hem hanging far below the waist of his jeans. Akira stepped just slightly closer as he took in the much tighter, dark jeans that clung to the other boy’s thin legs and the nearly signature green sneakers just inches now from his own feet. Realizing the proximity change, Mishima looked up at Akira and flashed a small, unsure smile.

Akira dug in his pocket for a moment and produced his wallet from which he pulled out four thousand yen. He handed the bills to the smaller boy, who again looked away bashfully.

“You really don’t have to give me this, you know? It’s not your fault he didn’t pay,” the blue haired teen muttered. Akira just smiled as he pulled another seventy-five hundred yen from his wallet. Mishima was stunned to silence as the taller boy lifted his sweater and stuck the bills in his pocket.

“That’s why you always get the cash first, Yuuki.”

Akira smiled calmly as he waited for the other to regain his senses. Once he finally did, he grabbed Akira by the hand and began walking. The two boys headed down one back alley and then another until the bustle of Shinjuku faded into background noise. Neither of them spoke until they came to a dead end. Akira was rather concerned at the state of the place. There was nothing there but grimy brick walls and a dumpster. The worry must have been apparent on his face when he turned to Mishima.

“It’s… through here.” He opened the door to a long abandoned building and gestured for Akira to follow. As he stepped through the door, he realized the building had no roof. From what he could tell, someone had turned it into somewhat of a garden. The floor was gone and in its place were ferns, grass, and flowers. In the middle was a small bird bath, and a little stone bench was nestled in a back corner. It was actually rather nice.

“I like it because it was illegal. ‘Vandals’ did this. They took something old and broken and made it beautiful. It’s kinda like the Phantom Thieves, you know? Breaking the rules to better society? I know it’s a little childish, but…” Mishima trailed off. He began fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

“We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Mishima. I don’t want you to think I’d be angry at you if you decide not to do this,” Akira stated, approaching Mishima once again. Suddenly, the shorter boy squared his shoulders and looked Akira dead in the eye.

“No, you have always been there to save me from my own cowardice, so I’m going to do this for you. I’m sick of not having anything to offer you! Plus,” he paused, becoming unsure once again, “I’ve always kind of wanted to sleep with you anyway…”

Akira couldn’t say he was shocked, exactly. Mishima had never been particularly subtle with his crush on the dark haired boy. Instead of lingering on that last, rather unnecessary comment, Akira persisted.

“Well, then let’s sit down, and start with something small. We’ll work up to whatever you’re comfortable with, alright?” The smaller boy nodded vigorously and made his way to sit on the bench. Akira sat beside him and gently tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Slowly, he leaned in to place a small, delicate kiss on the corner of Mishima’s mouth. This was new territory for the both of them, and he didn’t want to rush things. After only a moment’s hesitation, the timid boy turned to face him and sealed his lips over Akira’s own. Quickly, hands were roaming as the kisses continued to grow more passionate. Mishima’s eventually settled on Akira’s chest, while Akira contented himself with mussing Mishima’s normally tamed hair. It was Mishima who pulled away first, gasping for air, and Akira used the distraction to toss his glasses onto the grass below and attack the soft, pale flesh of the other’s neck. He scraped his teeth gently over Mishima’s pulse point and was rewarded with a light, breathy moan. He decided it was the best sound he’d ever heard the boy make, and he wanted to hear it over and over. As Mishima brought his hands up to rest on his shoulders, Akira snaked his down to the other’s waist and gripped him firmly, lifting him up from his spot on the bench and bringing him to straddle Akira’s lap. Mishima grunted in surprise at the strength of the sudden movement and then moaned as he realized he could now roll his hips against Akira’s. The latter’s hands came down even farther to grasp the firm, taut butt that now rested against his legs. He pressed against it, encouraging those hesitant rolls to grow into full on rutting.

Something about Mishima’s demeanor shifted, and suddenly his hands were everywhere, rubbing Akira’s chest, grasping at his hair, and holding his face. His lips trailed downwards to the taller boy’s jawline and then to his neck, and his right hand trailed down between their bodies to rub at the bulge straining against the fabric of Akira’s jeans. The dark haired teen made an appreciative noise low in his throat as Mishima shimmied his way onto his knees between Akira’s thighs. Long, slender fingers curled around his belt, tugging gently yet persistently until it was opened. Next they set to work on undoing his button and fly, and Akira took the small reprieve to notice the finer details of the boy between his knees. His midnight blue hair reflected the moonlight, giving the impression of a halo. His slate grey eyes, alight with curiosity and arousal, were affixed on the task before him. His tongue darted out to wet soft, pale pink lips as he finally grasped Akira’s length. Another low noise escaped him as Mishima leaned forward and wrapped those warm, inviting lips around the head of his cock. He weaved his fingers into the kneeling boy’s hair as he set up a slow, methodic rhythm, running his tongue over the sensitive underside and then taking as much into his throat as he could manage. Akira groaned at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Mishima’s throat, and his fingers instinctually tightened around the dark locks at the base of the other’s neck. The smaller boy whimpered around him and pulled off to suck air back into his lungs, but just as quickly as he’d pulled away, he was back, licking from base to tip and taking in enough of Akira to make him gag.

“Mish…” At the sound of the pet name, Mishima looked up at Akira and made an inquisitive noise around the hard length still in his mouth.

“Come here,” Akira groaned, tugging at his hair to usher him upwards. Mishima stood up hesitantly, and Akira roughly grabbed the front of his jeans, practically tearing the button open and the zipper down. Mishima suddenly found himself being pulled forward and pushed onto his back on the cold stone bench. His pants and boxers were grabbed roughly and shoved up into the bends of his knees as they were lifted up horizontal with his chest. Akira loomed over him as he took a moment to line himself up.

“Are you alright? Is this alright?” he whispered as a final chance for Mishima to change his mind. However, the boy did no such thing; he simply nodded his head vigorously. Akira chuckled softly to himself and began to press into the tight heat of the boy beneath him. Mishima tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden stretch. Almost painfully slowly, Akira sunk in to the hilt before adjusting his hands to rest against the backs of Mishima’s thighs, using the leverage to pull his cheeks further apart and press in impossibly deeper.

After only a brief pause to let the other boy adjust, Akira pulled back and set up a slow pace, thrusts deep and lingering. Mishima cried out as Akira eventually brushed against his sweet spot, causing stars to dance behind his eyes with each movement. Soon the taller boy’s ministrations picked up speed and force as the coils of heat and pleasure wound themselves tighter in his gut. Mishima was practically mewling as he clawed uselessly at Akira’s shoulders, begging and pleading and gibbering nonsense. Tears of unadulterated ecstasy welled in his eyes, and he did his best to press his hips upwards to meet Akira’s now bruising thrusts. Suddenly, something in him snapped, and he knew he was about to tumble over the edge.

“A-Akira! Oh-oh, my God! I..! I love you! Pleasepleaseplease ohmyGod IloveyouIloveyou- Oh!”

Mishima’s orgasm caused him to clamp down on Akira, sending him over the edge shortly thereafter with a grunt.

The two boys lie there for a moment panting and trying to remember how to move properly again. Finally, Akira slid out of Mishima and stood to right his pants.

“Do you usually tell your customers that you love them?” Akira smirked at the look of embarrassment and more than a little shame on Mishima’s face at the question.

“N-not always, no.”

There was a short, slightly awkward silence as the two put themselves back together as well as they could. As they set off back towards Shinjuku, Akira wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“That was nice. I might just have to come visit again sometime.” Mishima laughed.

“Yeah, tell all your friends.” A brief pause occurred as Mishima rethought that statement. “Or, maybe don’t. I don’t think I want to be known as the Phantom Thieves’ personal gigolo.”

The two boys chuckled at the absurdity of the statement and their lives and set off to catch the last train home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie is there not enough rent boy fanfiction in the world. I've got at least two more installments to make in this particular series, so stay tuned! Although I fear they may contain much less Akira and many more spoilers. If there are any characters you'd like to visit my poor little rent boy, drop a comment. Who knows, I may write it.
> 
> Edited by the lovely Max :3
> 
> PSA I have an ask blog for this AU.  
> https://ask-rentboy-mishima.tumblr.com


End file.
